RWBY: The Mysterious Caped Crusader
by NAVYSEALELITE
Summary: A mysterious Bat vigilante named 'The Batman', has been appearing in Vale while some other guy named, 'The Joker', has been terrorizing Vale. Batman must stop Joker, Adam, Cinder and the White Fang. The Dark Knight will need the help of RWBY, JNPR and the rest of Beacon.
1. Prologue

Batman/ Bruce Wayne, one of the most intelligent minds in the DC universe, knows one hundred and twenty-seven fighting styles, the wealthiest man in Gotham, and has the highest will of a mortal man. "Gordan do you have any leads on the Joker?" "He broke out of Arkham Asylum a couple of weeks ago, and we have no leads on him at the moment." Gordon implied about his investigation on the Joker's whereabouts. "We need to find him fast before he kills someone!" James looked at Batman sternly and looked away for a moment. "I wish we can find him sooner, but I'll have a top investigation squad to find him." Gordan looked back at Batman, but Batman vanished like he always does. "I hate it when he does that."

Batman got into his Batmobile and is driving to Arkham Asylum to see if there are any clues to where the Joker is. He pulled up and asked a nurse if he could see Joker's cell. 'There's seems to be nothing until he finds a note that contains a Stagg enterprises card and a not with the location of a Motherbox that belonged to Darkseid. 'if Joker gets a hold of that then he is going to unleash chaos into the city." Batman furious with this he runs back to the Batmobile and speeds off into the distance, to Stagg enterprises, to find the Joker.

The Joker is looking through Stagg enterprises to find the Motherbox. Using it to destroy Gotham and summon Darkseid. "I cannot wait to see the look on Bat's face when I summon Darkseid to destroy Gotham, and I'll be hail as king of Gotham haha." Joker is walking over bodies of security guards that he killed a few minutes ago with his infamous laughing gas. Batman is on the rooftop of the building the Joker is in, watching him breaking the glass case, and grabbing the motherbox. Batman activated a sonar that only Superman can hear just in case if a horrible outcome happens. Batman throws a Batarang through the window and knocking the box out of Joker's hands dropping in front of Joker. "Why do you want to summon Darkseid and hellbent on destroying Gotham at these lengths?" "Because I want to be become a god and watch Gotham Burn and have you as my royal fool." Batman angered by this and wondering why Superman isn't here yet."I will lock you in the Asylum, and this time you will stay in there forever for your good." "Forget it Bat's I'm doing what I want, and you can't stop me!" Joker tried to throw acid at Batman, but Batman dodged it and gave enough time for the Joker to retrieve the box. Batman tackled the Joker to the wall upon this happening Joker dropped the box and summoned a boom tube. Superman is in route after defeating Lex Luthor in Metropolis. Batman and Joker is vacuumed into the boom tube. Superman gets there, but it is too late he finds nothing but an empty room with dead security guards and a smashed case that reads Motherbox on it.

Batman wakes up in the middle of an alley he regains his bearings on what just happened. He tries to find the Joker but no sign of him anywhere. So Batman grapples up to the nearest rooftop to conclude where his location is. What he sees is not Gotham on anything like this on earth, he sees hologram lights and billboards. People with tails, cat, or bunny ears. "The only idea I can think of is I am either on an alternate earth or a different dimension. I need to find out where I am at?" Batman sees a clothing store, so he sneaks in it and steals some clothes and is wearing a suit as he does in his world when he is not Batman, and he hides his Batman uniform in a backpack. He changed into his Bruce Wayne persona. Bruce is walking on the street to find some answers. 'The Joker might have jumped ahead of me in time through the boom tube I must ask someone if they might have heard of him or seen him."

A little girl that has red and black hair, and is wearing a red hoodie, is walking the street while reading a magazine in one hand and has a few more in her other hand holding it under her armpit. Bruce accidentally walks into her. "I'm so sorry sir I wasn't paying attention where I was going." Bruce offers a hand a picks up the magazines for the little girl. "It's alright miss?" "Ruby Rose, what's your name?" "Bruce Wayne." Bruce hands the magazines to the little girl. "Do you mind if I can ask some questions?" "Sure, what would you like to know." "I'm new here what is this place called and what's the crime like here?" "Well this is Vale, and right now we are dealing with people called the White Fang they hate humans they are all Faunus in their group. We deal another thing called Grimm, and they're like these giant scary looking creatures that want to eat all of us, but since we have the military and huntsmen and huntresses, we are good against them. Is there anything else I can answer." " Nope, that will be all thank you." "You're welcome!" Ruby went off to her mary way, and Bruce thought to himself. 'I have a hunch that I will be seeing her again.'


	2. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne, an immigrant from another world, is walking through the streets of Vale looking for some way to get back home or at least establish himself in this city until he can find a way back. Bruce notices something a gang of people wearing some mask over their eyes and dressed in white and black about four of them. "It must be The White Fang the little girl was talking to me about Wayne inferred, Bruce put on his Batman uniform in the dark corner of an alleyway. He took to the members and snuck up on one putting him in a chokehold. The other three notice and pulled out their guns, but knocked out of their hands by three Batarangs. Batman in one swift motion punched on in the side of the cheek, spun around and elbowed the other one. Only one was left to fight The Dark Knight himself. The White Fang member surrendered; Batman picked him up by the collar and asked. "Who are you working for?!" Roman- Roman Torchwick! "Where is he located?" "I don't know. He said something about leaving town for a while!" The White Fang member said in fear and distraught. "Night Night." Batman knocked him out unconscious.

Team RWBY is lounging around in their dorm doing nothing since they had no classes today and their friends across the hall did. Weiss is looking at her scroll and saw on the news about a Bat vigilante that everyone is calling him The Batman. "I don't agree with this Batman at all what about everyone else. "I for sure don't think he is above the law!" Blake said with a stern look, "In my opinion what he is doing is right since everybody is scared to stand up to the Whitefang maybe this is what Vale needs." Ruby commented on the subject at hand; Yang begged the question."I wonder what he's semblance is?" "Probably summoning Bats!" Ruby said jokingly.

Tomorrow: Bruce Wayne is walking the streets of Vale trying to find a way to establish himself for a while. He found a hologram billboard with an Atlassian military ad on it. Bruce thought to himself. "Since I can get a job there as an engineer and applied sciences maybe then I can establish myself better and use this world's technology to my advantage."

The Joker wandered through a forest reappearing through a boom tube some time ago. He saw a campfire and tents with a flag in the middle raised with a red wolf and claws in the background. "Maybe I should drop by and say hello to the locals!" Joker walked in the middle of the camp but before he could shout out something absurd on of the members grabbed him by the collar and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?" Joker pulled out a knife turned the Fang member over and put the knife to his throat like a hostage move. Everyone in the camp had a gun pointed at the Joker, The joker cleverly had his deadly laughing gas and threw at the Fang members. They were all laughing themselves to death until finally, they all fell over a died right there. Joker picked up a scroll from one of the tents and saw what they're planning to do to Vale and the rest of remnant, he liked the idea, but instead of ruling it he just wants to watch this world burn in ashes. First, he must find this Adam Tarus that was a big part of this plan on the scroll tablet. "HAHAHAHAH!"

To be continued in the next couple of days same bat channel at the same bat time.


	3. Chapter 2

RWBY: The Mysterious Caped Crusader.

Bruce Wayne, Gotham's most intelligent businessman and mind in Gotham city, and the Justice League had been accepted in the Atlas military engineering department for his outstanding resume and application. It's not a surprise that Bruce would be recognized. A couple of weeks have gone by since Bruce has been in Vale slowly he establishing himself but misses his world. "I do miss Alfred, Dick, Damion, Gordon, and Barbara." a sense of sadness was settling in for Bruce, suddenly Gen. Ironwood walks in Bruce's lab. " Bruce Wayne How's it going Gen. Ironwood." Ironwood puts out a hand, and Bruce shakes it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ironwood." " What project are you working on for the military?" Ironwood inquired. "Well right now I am making an upgrade to the old Atlas military bots, and I call these new ones "The Atlesian Knights." Bruce was showing it off to Ironwood through a hologram. "Wow, impressive Mr. Wayne I've never seen anyone make a concept this fast. If you make a prototype of this, I will promote you to my assistant." Ironwood is most differently impressed by Bruce's work. As Ironwood was just about to walk out, Bruce asked him. " Do you mind if I can bring some of the materials home with me to work on some other projects?" Bruce requested from Ironwood himself." Yes, you may, but I want this done soon so we can have better protection of our borders!" Ironwood solicited. " I'll have it done as soon as possible sir." With that answer, Ironwood walked out of the laboratory and Bruce pulled out a blueprint underneath the table and it contained the designs to the Batmobile ready to get started on it in his other hideout ( This Batmobile is the tumbler from the Nolan trilogy but with a few modifications.)

Adam is furious with this 'Batman' and 'Joker' Putting a halt to his operations as of late. Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Neo and Roman and some White fang members were all sitting at the table in a tent thinking about how they can get this out of the way for their plan. Aaaa hahahahahaaa hahahahahahahahaha has oh hi hi ahaa ha uh hi haa ahaaah... And I thought MY jokes were bad. "YOU'RE the Joker that killed everyone at my camps a couple of weeks ago HA! I want a member to kill him." Adam is chuckling at the thought of a mere freak like this could kill his members. "I'm going to make this pencil disappear." The White Fang member tried to grab the Joker, but the Joker grabbed him by the arm and the back of his head and slammed it on the pencil through his eye. "TADA its gone!" Joker sits down, but Adam is furious with him and gets up fast until he hears. "Sit down I want to hear what he has to say." Cinder growled at Adam. " The only way we are going to succeed in taking over Vale is that we have to destroy Batman and I know Batman very well, and you don't you'll need me for this." "Why should we let a freak like you to join?!" Emerald infuriated with this clown. "Well, sweetheart I have all the notes and secrets about the organization that I can take to the military and expose you!" "I'll allow you to be in this organization only on one condition I call the shots." Cinder being the wisest in the group everyone looked at her with big eyes "leave us to talk about this now!" Joker left the tent with a big smile on his face. ' I can't wait for my plans to unfold when I take over this world and Gotham, HAHAHAHA!."

Ozpin and Qrow were at Ozpin's office at Beacon discussing this, "Batman" Rather if he is doing the right thing or if he is just another criminal. "Oz I think this guy is just fighting for what's right so far he's been putting people in jail then rather killing them outright." " That's why I am sending you out there to find this Batman and to see if he is what we think he is about," Ozpin ordered Qrow.

Qrow went about transforming into a crow flying through the air to find something unusual Well he accomplished that by spotting with his bird's eye a looking black tank driving on the road to a hanger, of course, Qrow followed it. Batman is looking through binoculars with infrared to see a platoon of White Fang in the hanger transporting dust. The Batmobile all along was driving itself, and it crashed through the wall everyone in the hanger stopped everything that they're doing and started to shoot at it with their guns, but the Batmobile is bulletproof nothing is damaging it, so everything was in vain. The Batmobile is set on to intimidate, then it shot a the wall, and the members got scared that the car has a canon on it. Batman breaks through the window and glides kicks one of the members then throws down smoke to allude them, during all of this the Batmobile drives away. As they were trying to find Batman, Batman sprayed explosive gel, and a thug stepped on it, and it blew up incapacitating him while the others saw this Batman threw a Batarang at one of them knocking the gun out of his hand then threw him at the other thug. Qrow decided it is time to meet this "Dark Knight." So Qrow Flew in transformed and knocked out the last two remaining thugs, before Batman was about to throw a Batarang Qrow put his hands up and said, "Hey I'm on your side I'm not working for these guys I just have questions for you." Who are you? And what do you want?!" Batman demanded. "My name is Qrow, and we've been fighting these guys for a while, and somehow you know where they are. Please come with me I have a friend that wants to meet you too." I won't come with you but you can bring your friend tomorrow night you'll see a bat in the air." While Qrow is looking away for a moment about to ask him something else he vanished into thin air. "I think I like this guy."


	4. Chapter 3

A man in Gotham, that has no face, and is wearing a blue suit, his name is the Question. The other man has a red cape with a red shield and a giant 'S' in the middle is Superman. The last guy is a half man and half machine and his name is Cyborg. The trio is trying to find Batman in Gotham but don't have any leads or clues. "I don't understand why the Joker would want the Motherbox its not like him." The question is cupping his chin trying to put all this in perspective for the other two. "The only thing I can deduce Superman is that the Joker must of been trying to summon something sinister to destroy Gotham." "Do you think it could be the Justice lords or Darkseid for that matter." Cyborg puts up a hologram map tracking Batman "My data depicts the Joker sent him an alternate universe to a world called remnant. That world is filled with creatures of Grimm but man has always stopped them and have four ruling councils and he is at Vale being safe for now." Cyborg closed his hologram and question looks to Superman "we need to get Batman back fast I have a hunch that something bad is going to happen to him soon."

The Bat family is in the Batcave wondering what has happened to their mentor and father figure. "I know he is out there he can't be dead or gone!" Damian punched the wall in anger. Cyborg emerged from the shadow with good news and bad news. "Everyone I found where Batman is. He is in this world called remnant but this is not a safe world since it is infested by monsters but the people on that world do have safe havens and he is at one of the four them." "That's great but how are we going to get him back here?" Red Robin Asked. "Me and Flash are going to use the cosmic treadmill to see if we can't bring him back that way." We should all go to the WatchTower and work on this." Cyborg summoned the teleporter to the watchtower to beam them up to the tower in space.

Batman is on a rooftop and turns on a spot light with a bat in the middle. Ozpin and Qrow notice the light in the sky with a bat. "Is that the signal Qrow?" "I would think so." He took a swig of his whisky then Ozpin teleported them both to where the Dark Knight is. Batman sees a green light appear before and two people emerged from the light. "Hello there! Mr?" "Batman, call me Batman." "Well I'm Ozpin and I want to thank you for helping us with this White Fang problem, but like always. There is more to it then just a gang hell bent on destroying humans." "I know who their lead is." Batman puts up a hologram projecting from his forearm and has a file on Roman Torchwick and the Lieutenant of the White Fang. "I know they are the leaders but they can't be the only ones." "That's a good guess Batman. I fought a woman that now has powers far above your normal criminal with two companions. She took the power of a maiden. One of the most powerful huntress in remnant." Qrow then turned to Ozpin to which had something to say." We suspect that this woman that Qrow fought has been working with the White Fang and that we would like you too look into it." "There's one more thing"

Batman pulled up another holographic image of this psycho clown with his profile" This man with the clown makeup may be harmless but trust me he can kill anyone he wants, he is the most dangerous super criminal out there and I'm willing to bet that he is some how planning on taking that power from that woman right now if he does it could be the end of everything." "Then it's settled we form a secret alliance, and we try to find these people, and bring them to justice." Ozpin looks over to Qrow for a moment while Qrow is drinking again then looks back at Batman but Batman has vanished again. " He does that Oz."

Batman is now investigating where Torchwick is. He's found a lead to where he operates out of. He carefully plans his attack until he notices from his detective vision that there are only a few members in this super shipping facility. Batman sneaks in through a vent but notices that the guards are just sitting there doing nothing. He ceases the opportunity and tries to take them all down at once but nothing happen as if they weren't there at all. Clapping came behind Batman until a mysterious figure with red hair and a black overcoat cam out from hiding. " I see that you think you can always win like the Joker says, but this is where you die tonight by my blade Batman." "You're Adam Tarus one of the leaders of the White Fang. I've read reports about you." "Just because you know who I am doesn't give you an upper hand." Adam charging at Batman with his blade making quick work was dodged by Batman but Batman knows that someone is in his mind tricking him into thinking Adam is there but he is not. A girl with turquoise hair with a Semblance that makes a person see things that are not really there. Batman sees his father Thomas Wayne fighting him now but Batman knows this isn't real and that someone has somehow gotten into his mind externally. Batman After blocking one of Adam's attacks with his gauntlet he throws a Bat Sonic grenade that emits a powerful sound that breaks all the windows and Emerald's concentration on being in Batman's mind. Now it's an even playing field Batman vs Adam now, but Adam is interrupted by Cinder on an earpiece telling him to leave or else their cover is blown. "Batman I will kill you later with my blade." Adam stormed off and Batman tried to follow him but couldn't match his speed. Batman picked up a card that was on the floor before the police showed up and it had a Joker on it.


	5. Chapter 4

Batman summons Ozpin and Qrow to a roof top with the Bat Signal. "Ozpin Qrow I fought a man by the name of Adam Tarus, and I found this." Batman pulls out a joker card. "Joker must be working with the White Fang." Qrow and Ozpin looked at the card by a large concern and worried about Beacon Academy. "The best thing to do is have Glynda and Ironwood involved in this." Ozpin retorted. "I agree!" Qrow said. Batman interjected saying. "I'm going to need funds to better equip myself. I only have a few resources to my exposal." "I'll send it to you through this scroll." Ozpin hands Batman a scroll. "Next meeting we can have it in my office, but for now the best thing to do is keep a low profile on this, so there is no public panic." Ozpin looked to Qrow for a reasonable answer. "We need to find out what their plan is if we're able to defend this," Qrow said. Ozpin looked over where Batman was standing but once again vanished. I hate it when he does that Ozpin said.

Ruby was walking down the streets of Vale reflecting upon the dance that was yesterday. "I never felt so awkward and out of place my whole life." Ruby never really liked dancing or being in on significant social events unless if it was the Vytal festival coming up of course. As Ruby is walking a messing with her scroll, she sees men far off with clown apparel on. The two men were robbing an old lady with a cloak on. "Hey, give that stuff back to the lady or else." The two men drew their swords, but a significant number of members surrounded Ruby with weapons drawn. She couldn't do anything since this was a well-planned ambush.

Ruby was scared for her life and for the elderly lady also, but the old woman took off the cloak, and it was none other than the Joker. "Hello, there beautiful little young lady I've been expecting you." "You know what's strange about this world is the fact that this world os a more cruel joke than the other one I'm from." "The funny thing is I know a guy back where I'm from, and he had sidekicks all named Robin well I suppose the first one doesn't count anymore but anyways you remind me of one of them." The reason why I did this so you can tell us all you know about Beacon Academy." Joker puts his thumb and index finger on the flower of his suit and pushes the button and Ruby is hit with gas Ruby's pupils dilate, and she starts laughing maniacally.

Something in the air launches itself on the ground and uses a flashbang and smoke at the same time that way everyone is distracted. I grab Ruby and takes off in the air. "What I can't see a thing!" Joker shouts. After everything clears up the girl is gone but Joker finds something on the ground, and it's a Batarang. "Bat's was here!"

Starting to feel weary after waking up from the Joker toxin Ruby finds herself in a cave like structure she looks over and sees a Bat-like creature by her. She jumps up in fear and grabs a wooden chair to defend against him since she doesn't have her scythe. Ruby is backing up until she hits somebody else in their chest and she does a one-eighty and sees her uncle, Qrow. "Uncle Qrow is that you!" "Yes, it is sweetheart." "Qrow what's going on here?" Ruby is scared that this may not be real since the last thing she remembered was her laugh and blacking out. "Let's just sit down and me and." Qrow looks at Batman with an odd expression." My new partner here explains everything to you." As Batman and Qrow are telling Ruby what has been going on.

Cyborg, Flash, Superman, and Question are trying to figure out how they can get Batman back or somehow get to him. Flash starts running on the treadmill, but Cyborg just can't get a location on the plant remnant, but he can see where his location is at which will have to do. "I just hope we can get to him in time." Superman pleading with the other members of the Justice League.

Joker went back to the hideout of the White Fang where only Adam resided since Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder was undercover at Beacon. "What do you mean you didn't capture her?!" "Last time I checked he still defeated you, moron!" Joker sticks his tongue out and makes a farting noise. Adam takes out his sword and points it at Joker's neck. The Joker though had a laughing gas grenade that would kill Adam in seconds help up in the air with his thumb through the pen. A mysterious figure comes from the shadow, and it was Salem. "Who is this life-size voodoo doll looking thing?" "It's Salem you freak!" Adam snarled at the Joker, but Salem had enough hearing it and used her power to stop them in place. " I don't like failures in particular but Joker you kind of interest me since Cinder has shown me what you're about." Salem then quite using her spell on both of them. "You do have certain potential Joker but let's get this straight. I am the leader, and if you fail me again or disobey, I will have you eaten." Joker smiles and thinks to himself. 'This is the perfect opportunity to steal this power and take over Gotham and this world.' "Got it, my dear!." Salem then vanished, and Adam and Joker parted ways, but Joker does have a plan like always.


	6. Chapter 5

RWBY: The mysterious caped crusader.

Chapter 5

How Batman plans to defeat the White Fang and Joker trying to find a way into Beacon

Batman and Qrow finish talking to Ruby about what's going on, but feels a little concern about Beacon and everyone. Qrow and Batman assure her that everything is under control but she can't tell anyone about this. "Can I at least tell Yang about this Qrow?" "I'm sorry Ruby but you can't tell anyone about this at all, please." Qrow pleaded. "Okay!" Ruby then turn to Batman looking with marveled eyes at him about his appearance how cool he looks with his gadgets. "Qrow can Batman be on my team?" Ruby asked with complete admiration. Batman smirks by being amused with the idea of a little girl admiring him. "Thanks Ruby but I'm needed here and if you get any trouble call me." Batman gives Ruby her scroll of with an emergency feature that will get her assistance from him with one button. "Thanks, you both." Qrow and Ruby leave the Batcave.

Ruby shows up to her dorm to the rest of her teammates. Ruby opens the door to greet her comrades but she is bombarded by questions of her where about. "Ruby, where were you?" Yang asked. I was out and about doing errands. "We need to leave now if we are going to make the field trip with oobleck!" Blake shouted at the team. Team RWBY rushed to get on the ship with their teacher.

Batman is in his Batcave making a suit that will be able to take on any creature of Grimm without a problem and is upgrading the Batmobile also. "With all the funds from Ozpin this will make things easier for me." Batman having a little less stress on his shoulders about being on this planet he thinks to himself about everyone back on Earth. "I hope everyone on Earth is doing okay, but I know they are probably trying to get me back on Earth but I can't until this place is safe from the White Fang." "I need to find a way to get at least one of the members here. Any would be a big help to this world." Batman finished the suit and it has everything that can be done with dust to power it to its full potential.

Back on the Watchtower the Justice League is trying to get Batman back but can't find anyway. Cyborg now is keeping a close watch on Batman through his hologram communicator and sees he has prepared himself a Batcave in that world and has made new gadgets and suits. "From what I can tell Batman is doing fine for now but we have to look toward other alternatives if we are going to get him back." Cyborg suggesting the action gives Superman an idea on how to do just that. What if we got another boombox but use it on the cosmic treadmill to bring him back?" "We could try just that." Question said with a faceless expersion. "There is only one place I know that I can acquire a boombox." "Apokolips! "Everyone said in unison.

Back in the White Fang Camp Joker is assimilating a plan by himself on how to take Cinder power and kill everyone. Joker has always been insane but still rather knowledgeable criminal mastermind. The Joker cannot be stopped until he is dead.

It was night time at Beacon and team JNPR was asleep for classes tomorrow but one of them the tall red head Spartan girl was having an odd dream. She was just a little girl in a big house with her mom. She was always a happy little girl but dad wasn't in her life since she was born. Her mom was everything to her but something didn't feel right. She went upstairs and heard. "Kill me." Over and over faintly. She opened the door and she found her mom sitting upright on the bed and her skin greyed out and roaches coming out of her mouth. She enacted on request to kill her and grabbed a knife. After she grabbed it she woke up suddenly and she cried silently in her pillow from her dream. Jaune silently woke up since he slept on the next bed over. "Pyrrha what's wrong?" Jaune reaches for Pyrrha to chear her up. Jaune reaches for Pyrrha but Pyrrha gets up out of bed and walks out of the room. Nora and Ren are sound asleep still.

Batman plans on making his other identity known in remnant. Batman takes off his bat costume and throws on his suit and tie. Bruce Wayne knows about Gen. Ironwood and wants to work at RD department for the army. Bruce Wayne leaves the Batcave and goes to Atlus to apply. Batman sees Ironwood for an interview. "What do you have that will make remnant safe?" Bruce Wayne shows him blueprints of better armor for the soldiers. "I like this . I'll give you a starting position starting tomorrow of the Vale division." Thank you, sir." Ironwood gets up from his chair and shakes Bruce Wayne's hand.


	7. Chapter 6

Superman goes to Apokolips alone to get a mother box to try to bring Batman back from Remnant. Superman uses his X-ray vision to find one. He locates the motherboxes in Darkseid's throne. Superman tries to go in the lair undetected by Darkseid. When Superman tries to get a mother box, he is hit by one of Darkseid's omega- beam from behind but Superman powers through it and punches Darkseid in the face. " I knew you would be here Superman for one of my boxes to get Batman back." " How did you know that Darkseid?" Superman asked angrily trying to not lose control over killing Darkseid. "You forget Superman that I am a God that know's everything and plus I have been talking to someone in remnant that is a proven asset none the less." Darkseid looking at Superman, smirking. "Who have you been talking to all this time Darkseid." " I won't tell you about my plans, Superman, now get off of Apokolips." With that statement, Darkseid used his omega-beams again, but this time Superman jumped out of the way, but they are turning around a Superman grabs the box and flies as fast as he could in space to try to go back to Earth. Superman manages to get away from the omega-beams. Darkseid looks to the sky and smirks knowing that's what he wanted to happen.

Batman is in his Batcave near Vale building a new suit to take on Grimm without a problem. As Batman is making the plating for the outer shell Qrow shows up to inform Batman of what is going on thus far. "Batman we have nothing on Adam or the White Fang so far, and plus I need to tell you about the maidens in Remnant." Batman looks over to Qrow to give him his undivided attention. " The maidens consist of four seasons. Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. They are very powerful beings in Remnant that pass on their powers from host-to-host, but the problem is that we don't know where 3 of them are." Batman looks mildly interested in the subject. " What about the fourth one? Where is she?" Qrow takes a swig of whiskey. "We have her contained in a Pod underneath the school, but she is badly injured during a fight she had with an unknown person that took the majority of her powers, and we are planning on using a student that we think is the next fall maiden to transfer powers." Batman asks, " Who is this person and when ar are we going to do the procedure?" "Well, her name is Pyrrha Nikos and we think we are going to go through with it after the Vytal festival." " Qrow, listen! if Joker gets his hands on that power in some way we are all dead. You don't know him like I do." Qrow takes the advice to heart and leaves Batman to keep building his mechanized suit.

Joker is making plans on how to kill Cinder and take the powers for himself, but also how to come out on top of it all in the end. Adam walks in the tent that Joker is in to inform him about the plans that are coming about taking over the Vytal festival and kill Ozpin. Then walks in Salem and a seer in the tent to tell the Joker. " I know who you are Joker from your other world that you were at." " Well gesh lady how did you figure that out with some tarot cards?" Joker retorted. The Seer used its tentacles to wrap its self around the Joker's neck and Salem said angrily. " Quiet you, idiot! Here is the deal you will do as you are told rather you like it or not I can destroy you with a mere thought you understand?" " Yes ma'am," Joker gasp for air when the tentacle is released from him. Adam and Salem walkout of the ten to leave the Joker to his thoughts


	8. Chapter 7

RWBY: The Mysterious Caped Crusader Chapter 7

Joker sneaks away from the Whitefang camp and is in the middle of the forest and uses a boom tube to go to Apokolips to meet with Darkseid. Joker arrives at Darkseid's throne room. Darkseid has his back to the Joker looking out of the window seeing his creatures hard a work. "Darkseid, you really need to work on those boom tubes to hurt as much when going through them." "Have made progress gaining their trust Joker?" " I think I have. I just need a little more time, then we hit them with the punch line with our secret weapon." "Oh, yes! I do attend to use it against Salem and her little gang. If we can just wait for them to amass all that power from the relics we can use it to control the universe and nobody can stop us. Not the Justice League, Lanterns, and even Superman."

Batman finishes the last preparation on the new batsuit and the Batmobile to fight Grimm and Hunters, and Huntresses if he runs across rouge ones. Batman finds himself a few Beowulf in the forest to fight. He uses a Batarang that uses static electricity to nullify movement, he then punches one in the head and knocks it out. There is only three left for him to face and he uses his best weapon of all against them. A modified fear toxin from scarecrow and throws it at the three Beowulfs. He uses a gas mask from the cowl that allows him to breath normal oxygen. The Beowulf cry loud and run away from him because they saw a fighting image of a man-bat. Batman returns to the cave to take not on this batsuit that it is ready for combat in Remnant.

It was nightfall and the students of Beacon are resting for the tournament for tomorrow in the afternoon. Pyrrha was fast asleep, but then she was having another vision and didn't know where she was at. She saw herself on an island, laying down like she was unconscious, and water was hitting her when the wave would come in. She sees a black haired woman that was pretty tall wearing an eagle on her chest, a sword at her side, a lasso, and a shield on her back. This woman carries Pyrrha further inland. The dream ends there and Pyrrha wakes up in the early morning hours for the tournament. Dr. Fate is in his home meditating on what is happening around the universe and multiverse and gives this girl the dreams that she sees her fate and not her destiny. Dr. Fate is still worried about the state of the universe, and it's fate.

Superman returns to the Watchtower to give Cyborg the Motherbox to go to Remnant or to bring Batman back. Cyborg uses his wires to connect to the Motherbox, but there's one problem. " I can't use the Motherbox to travel to another dimension unless I have more sufficient data, but how did Joker and Batman do it?" " Wait! I have an idea on how to do that." Flash says with a smirk. " We use the cosmic treadmill to pinpoint the dimension Batman is in, but the problem is that it could take a while to get the correct data on where this place is." " I agree!" Superman says confidently.

Batman calls for Qrow and Ozpin for a meeting at the Batcave. " Have you told Pyrrha about the Fall Maiden and that she could be the successor?" Ozpin and Qrow shake their heads, yes in unison. "Good, because I think I know who is targeting the maidens from my detective work and interrogating White Fang members. It's some woman by the name of Cinder and her two close allies Mercury and Emerald, Plus I had that run-in with Adam which I know the Joker must be working with them." Ozpin has a surprised look on his face that something bad just happened. Ozpin gets his scroll out and to find out that Penny has been crushed from Pyrrha's semblance and the Grimm are rampant in Vale because of the reactions. Batman and Qrow see the screen also. Ozpin wants to teleport everyone, but Batman needs to take the Batmobile so Ozpin just teleports Qrow with him and Batman gets in the Batmobile and drives off to Beacon to help.


	9. Chapter 8

RWBY: The Mysterious Caped Crusader Chapter 8

Batman puts the pedal to the metal in the Batmobile getting to Beacon as fast as possible. Ozpin is in the vault where the fallen maiden is with Jaune and Pyrrha and Qrow is the city fighting. Batman makes it to Beacon to help fight. Joker is working behind the scenes like he always does until he's trap is sprung. Joker waits nearby for Cinder to summon the Grimm Dragon from the mountain. " Oh this is going to be really fun when I pull this off and it will be my greatest work yet!" Batman is helping students fight Grimm and saving them one by one, but also losing people at the same time. A frighting sound behind him and it was a sound of a boomtube behind him to take him away and each individual one opened for each RWBY member to be carted off from this world. Pyrrha went to the top of the tower to fight Cinder, After a tough fight Pyrrha loses to her and is vaporized from nothing. After coming down from the tower Cinder starts to feel weary of reality seeing things in a frightening image. She sees a really grotesque clown in front of her and she wants to fight it, but she can't bring herself to do it and feels weak. "How do you feel my dear you must feel really scared of what you're seeing right now because you know why?" Joker asks mischievously knowing the answer. "I put in old friend's lovely potion of fear toxin in you to make you like this and I did it right when you took the Maiden's powers when I put a virus in her right before things went down and trust me I killed lots of people to find that vault. Joker gets out a knife and puts it in Cinder's mouth and says " You need to smile more not just a grin just a big cheesy smile like me and by the way, it's been my attention to do this whole thing because you see, I've been working with Salem this whole time and wants you killed." Joker kills Cinder by cutting her mouth into a smile and then her neck. He gains the power of the Fall Maiden to use against whomever.

Batman makes it through the Boomtube and finds himself in the Watchtower back in his world and sees Superman and the rest of the JLA. Superman is quite relieved that Batman is okay, but Batman looks upset about what happened. "I need to go back now!" "Why?" Superman asks curiously. "I need to save those people Ozpin, Qrow and the Joker is still there why did you bring me back?" "Because there was no other option to do anything else and bringing you back here was the best move since we could use your information about what's going on in that world," Cyborg says. Batman looks very angry about the situation and uses the teleporter from the Watchtower to go to the Batcave.

Ruby teleports through the boob tube to spit out in an Alleyway. She looks for clues and sees a street sign that says crime alley and sees a lot of houses boarded up. She starts searching around the city to find clues about her whereabouts. Blake and Yang are spit out of the toob on a rooftop of a building. Yang is still trying to recover from her injury but is still having a hard time from not having proper medical attention. She starts to faint but Blake grabs her in time from falling. "Will someone help us!" Blake yells. "I will" a boy appears suddenly from the shadows wearing a leotard with and capital'R' on it and a cape and a sword on his back. Weiss is spat out from the tube from the sky and is free falling. "Okay, I can do this just have to use my semblance in the right interval." Weiss realizes something. She can't use her semblance at all and is coming closer to the ground and she closes her eyes knowing this was it. She opens them knowing that the air is not flowing through her and sees a large green baseball glove and turns the other way and sees a man dressed in a green outfit with a lantern symbol on it while he has a ring on that's projecting this large baseball glove. "You okay miss?" The Green Lantern asks. "Yes, I am, thank you so much!" Weiss and Hal go down to street level. "Thanks again sir, but where am I and have you seen any of my friends?" "You're in Gotham city and I haven't seen anyone else coming out of boom tubes like that, but I can help you find them. Hal and Weiss fly off.


	10. Chapter 9

RWBY: The Mysterious Caped Crusader Chapter 9 Ruby is walking through the streets of Gotham trying to figure out where she is at and what to do. She sits down on a park bench to rest, but remembers that she has her scroll and tries to contact somebody on her team but no luck. Ruby finds herself becoming worried about her team and everyone else that she knows. "I hope I find Weiss, Blake, and Yang really soon." Superman is flying in the metropolis and hears those names and contacts Batman with his earpiece "Batman I think I found the last girl do you want me to bring her to the Bat-cave?" Batman is looking at the Bat-computer "Yes." Superman flies towards Ruby and stops next to her. Ruby looks at the blue costumed with a big 'S' in the middle of his chest. "Young lady, I know where the rest of your team is at I'll take you to them." Superman has his hand out to offer her and Ruby accepts. Superman takes Ruby to the Bat-cave to meet her team, the Bat-family, Cyborg, and Green Lantern. "Hi, everyone, yeah kind of a predicament that I and my friends have here, but thanks for the help." Ruby scratches the back of her head and looks up to see Yang with a new arm mechanical arm. "Yang, you have a new arm who did it?" "Batman and Cyborg did it, I think they did amazing work on it." Yang flexes her mechanical arm and rolls the fist. Sobs could be heard not very far from the black haired Faunus girl "It's my fault I shouldn't have let this happen, I just feel so worthless." Superman steps in to calm Blake down "I have to disagree with you Blake if you want me to call you that?" Blake nods while wiping away tears from her eyes. "You're stronger than you think you are Blake you protected your friends and I fought for those ideals of peace, but we can't give up Blake because of our past." Superman puts his hand on her shoulder. Blake looks up and smiles at him. Blake walks over to her team and they all hug. Ruby looks at Batman. "Where are we going to stay tonight?" Batman thinks for a moment. "All four of you need to split up for a couple days to make sure that no one traced you all together coming to Gotham." RWBY all look surprised about the statement. "Blake can stay with me and Lois in Metropolis," Superman says. "Ruby you can stay here with us, Alfred can you the rest of the place." Alfred walks down the stairs and greets Ruby. "Miss Rose, come with me and I'll show you where you will be sleeping tonight, and would you like anything to drink Miss Rose?" "Do you have any milk?" "Yes." Ruby walks up the stairs and waves at her friend's bye. Cyborg walks over to Yang. "Would you like to stay in the watchtower?" "What is the-"Yang gets cut off mid-sentence and realizes that she's in a room above space. She runs towards the window above the Earth and she could only say one word "Wow!" Hal Jordan asks Weiss "want to stay with my friend Green Arrow and his wife Black Canary?" "Okay." Weiss has a little smile on her face and Green Lantern carries her off with him to Star City. Blake and Superman land at the Clark residence. Lois comes out of the door and hugs Superman and Lois turn her attention to Blake for a moment to greet her. "Lois, this is a friend of mine and she'll be staying with us for a couple days until we can get something figured out for her, her name is Blake." Lois puts a hand forward and Blake shakes her hand in return. "Would you like me to get you anything Blake?" "No thank you Lois, but thanks." Superman, Lois, and Blake entered the house. Ruby gets settled into the Wayne Mansion quite comfortably. It's the dead of night, but she can't sleep thinking about everyone back home and she gets up to get another glass of milk and sees Damian in the kitchen and she tries to walk away "I can hear you try to walk away what do you need?" Ruby gets startled and walks into the kitchen with her pajamas on I just need another glass of milk if you don't mind. Damian gets her the glass of milk. "Here you go." "Thank you!" As Ruby is drinking it and is done, she asks Damian "Hey want to talk for a minute." Damian looks at her with interest in the question. "Okay, what would you like to talk about?" Ruby and Damian sit down at the table to get to know each other and more about Gotham and the Earth and Damian knowing about Remnant. The next day, Yang is in the watchtower practicing in the training room with her new arm that she painted yellow and black. Batman is on a hologram in the room where Yang is in. "Yang tomorrow your friends are going to be at the Watchtower and we'll think of what to do, but until then just hold out today." "Bruce, I can't sit here and worry about my world and I'm worried about Beacon!" Yang's eyes turn red "Yang please calm down anger is not going to get you know where." Yang's eyes turn back to normal. "I'm sorry Bruce I'm a little on edge right now." Yang looks down at the steel floor. "Yang it's okay, I have the league working on it." Batman shuts the hologram down. Yang here's the door open behind her to see it's Hawkgirl walk in. "Hey, Yang!" Hawkgirl says as she is walking past her to use the weights. "Hey Shiera, do you want to spare for a little bit before you start your workout." "Sure!" Hawkgirl goes toe to toe with Yang. Yang tries to punch Hawkgirl, but she blocks and punches Yang. Hawkgirl doesn't see it coming as Yang uses her mech arm to overpower Hawkgirl with fast punches and close lines her to the ground, but Hawkgirl sweeps Yang's legs from underneath her and before Yang knew it, Hawkgirl was holding her arm before she landed on the ground and she lifted her up to regain Yang's balance. "Wow Yang that was good." "Thanks, Shiera!" Yang gives a smile to her. "You know what I think I'll work out later come on let's go grab a bite I haven't eaten anything this morning." Yang and Hawkgirl go to the café to tell each other stories. Weiss is at Oliver's mansion being told about the news to go to the Bat-cave the next day and Weiss decides to read books about this world and what she can learn from all this. After a couple hours of reading, she starts thinking about everyone back at Beacon and her abusive father. She starts to sob a little and Black Canary knocks on the door "Weiss can I come in?" Weiss starts wiping away the tears and says "Yes!" Canary walks in and sees her with a book in hand. Canary walks over to find Weiss' eyes are kind of red, so she takes the time to comfort her for a while by telling her about herself and where she has been in life.


	11. Chapter 10

RWBY: The Mysterious Caped Crusader Chapter 10

Team RWBY arrived at the Watchtower of the JLA. Team RWBY go in the meeting room where there is a roundtable with quite a few chairs. Superman, Batman, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, and Flash Barry Allen. Batman stands up. " I see you girls have been adapting to this world and getting along with everyone?" Team RWBY nods 'Yes.' " So, we decided to make all of you girls members of the Justice League, but I will ask you again. Do you want to help us for the time being until we can return to your world to help you?" "I have one question, Batman?" Yang implies "What about our friends Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora?" Batman has a stern look on him "Right now Flash is using the Cosmic Treadmill to try to simulate a Boom Tube, but the problem is it could take a while since the Motherbox we had run out of power, and we couldn't use anyone's powers to power it up again." RWBY looks at each other with worry in their eyes for their friends back home and family. Batman also tells them some important information. "While I was in your world, I was researching Aura and how it worked, and I think I came up with a way to get your powers back through nanomachines." Batman has them sit in a chair, and Batman gets a syringe and puts it on their arm. Team RWBY has their power back. Batman Presses a button, and a box comes out of the floor with four uniforms and their new updated weapons for each member of RWBY. One with red armor and Ruby's semble in the middle, the white one had Weiss's semble in the middle, the black one had Blake's simple in the middle, and Yang's had her semble in the middle. "Wow!" RWBY said in unison. Team RWBY starts putting on the suits, and Batman speaks up " You're weapons now have rubber bullets to knock the villains out. The sharp edges is metal we have here on Earth called Promethium, so you won't be able to kill anyone another thing is if you girls try to change or alter any orders we give you all of you will be off the team." RWBY looks at Batman like they know what the right thing is. That's the reason why they all wanted to be huntresses is to help people. "your first assignment will be with me in Gotham, and I will grade you on you're performance. Team RWBY and Batman headed out.

Batman and RWBY are at the Gotham harbor where a large weapon supply for Carmine Falcone to be received. Batman coordinates a stealth operation of him teaching the newest members on how to fight crime. Ruby uses the darkness of the crates to hide away until two guns walk by and she uses a chemical in a paper to knock them out. Yang is on top of the crate lying flat on it and sees someone walking by and she grabs them by the neck and head butt's him. All of the gang members are terrified because of the noise around them, and one starts to run away. Weiss is hanging upside down from a light pole and swoops in to grab him. The man looks at Weiss while she has a grin on ger and lets him go, but he is dangling from the pole. Blake flies into the crowd of gunmen and uses a flashbang, and the rest of team follows suit and starts to fight all the goons. Yang uses her anger to knock two guys out and grabs Ruby by the hand and launches hero to do a jump kick on one of the goons face. Blake uses her shadow clones on three guys coming after her with knives, but they were confused by stabbing to find out it wasn't there anymore, and Blake uses her rope to tie them up, and Weiss uses her frost ability to freeze the rest of the fight, Batman is proud of the achievement of what RWBY has done for Gotham.

Team RWBY decides to stay in the Watchtower for the night. "Did any of you see how I hit that guy with Cresent Rose and knocked him against the wall!" Ruby said excitingly. "Yeah, sis that was cool but did any of you see Weiss any that guy on the pole?" "Hey, I learn from the best." Weiss gives a huge grin and feeling satisfied." Blake has a worried look on her and Yang looks over "Hey, Yang what's wrong?" Blake looks back at her team "I'm just worried about home right now I do feel thankful for the Justice League helping us and helping them out, but I just can't shake this feeling about Beacon, our friends, and my family. Yang sits by Blake "Blake everything will be okay in the end we'll get whoever did this we have to keep moving forward." Blake smiles for the first time in a while. "I'm going to go to Clark and Lois's tomorrow, but I'm going to bed good night everyone and Blake hugged everyone and went to her room on the watchtower. Everyone went to sleep and went to visit some friends they made here on Earth.

Blake went to Superman like she wanted to. Blake rings the doorbell, and Superman answers the door. "Oh, hey Blake what brings you here?" "I was just wondering if you would like to hang out or go on patrol together?" Blake looks up to Superman like a second father figure, but don't get her wrong she loves her father back home to her though she hasn't seen him in a year she doesn't know if he would still welcome her since she joined the violent ways of the White Fang. Superman gets his uniform on and heads out with Blake. They get news that Bane is at strikers island trying to free Luthor. Superman and Blake head to the prison. Bane is in the middle of the prison waiting for Superman and whoever his friend is. "So, Superman you think you can defeat me?" "Give up Bane you don't stand a chance against me." Bane uses a remote device on his arm, and everything in the room turned red like it was the sun. Superman starts seeing double and drops to his knees and is sweating Blake goes over to Superman and kneels down to his level. "Superman, what's wrong?" "It's… It's red sun radiation Blake I can't fight." Superman is out cold and only leaves Blake against Bane. Bane uses his Venom to triple his muscles and Blake is afraid.


End file.
